Belong
by Optimus-life
Summary: Set after the second movie ROTF , Sam is trying to have a normal life. Or what passes for one and deal with a new relationship Sam/Optimus Prime
1. Chapter 1

The chat window on Sam's mini Dell laptop flashed at him, alerting him to a new message. The Economics class was deep in note taking, so there was no danger of anyone noticing what he was doing (or they'd mistake it for note taking). Granted one handed, as his right hand and shoulder where still bandaged after the battle in Egypt; it took some picking but he managed to maneuver his way around the keyboard. Pulling up the chat screen he read:

Semi-flaming: Will be there in 10 minutes; meet me in the quad after class. Are you ready?

To which he responded:

Smartwicky: Been ready for two days, see you than. 3 U

Returning his attention to the professor, Sam allowed his good hand to take notes while his mind drifted; it had been nothing short of a miracle that he had survived the events of the previous month. None the worse for ware except his arm, shoulder and a cranky lower back. Amid the chaos's he had developed a bond with the Autobot leader, which by the end of the fighting had developed into a relationship. One that initially was met with disbelief by several of the Autbots, Ratchet and Ironhide came to mind. Having voiced the loudest, in the end the knowledge was only shared with those that could be trusted the most. Will, Epps Sideswipe and Bumblebee rounded out the inner circle, with Will cracking jokes about Sam liking older men. He had returned to college after many promises to his parents that Bumblebee would check in on him every weekend (cleverly disguised in holo form as his cousin Bryan). Weekly online chats with Optimus helped dull the separation, today was the first time he'd see him in almost two months.

Ratchet had explained that because of the bond, he could feel certain emotions; as the class ended he began to feel a twinge at the edge of his conciseness. Shoving the laptop into his duffel bag, he shouldered it and headed out the classroom door. Being in large crowds still left him panicked; breathing deep he honed in on the sensations and followed them through the press of bodies around him.

Sitting on a bench in the quad, looking like a professor on his lunch break was Optimus Prime in holo form. If a professor also moonlighted as a long haul trucker, clad in jeans, black steel toed boots and a grey t-shirt. A red plaid flannel shirt and cream Stetson finished off the look. Cornflower blue eyes scanned the crowd looking for a familiar person.

Following the echoes in his mind of 'home, peace, safety' Sam broke into a smile as he rounded the corner of a building and the now familiar holo form came into view. "Miss me". He asked as Optimus moved to take the duffel bag, "always love" came the low rumbling reply that Sam swore mimicked the semi's engine in idle, satisfied with the answer they walked in silence. Inside the cab of the red and blue truck, there was hugging and a few long over due kisses. There was supposed to be more, Sam desperately wanted there to be more but he was asleep before he could finish the thought. Optimus carefully shifted his sleeping human into the passenger seat and secured the seat belt; pausing to remove the young mans shoes (it helped ease his back). Any other human would have been soundly reprimanded but Sam was special. Beloved of Prime, for that he was allowed certain indulgences.

There would be plenty of time to strengthen the bond; it was a four day weekend ahead of them and a rare chance to be alone for most of it. Optimus allowed a smile to cross his face as he pulled out into the street (driving him self never got old). The sounds of NPR filled the cabin; it was a recent human indulgence of his that he'd picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Belong

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky

Rating: PG-13 (violence, swearing) the rating will go higher for future chapters

Summary: Sam continues to make sense of his life after the battle in Egypt, a new relationship helps.

Disclaimers:- Do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro/Bay

Contains spoilers for ROTF

Optimus had read that human younglings of a certain age could sleep up to 12 hours a day; glancing at the slumbering form beside him he knew that fact was correct. The boy asleep with his feet propped on the dash was the living embodiment of the AllSpark. Though he had advised Sam in the weeks after the fight in Egypt, Optimus knew the human wasn't free of the side affects completely. Bumblebee had filled him in on Sam's manic behavior late at night, sometimes heralded by great blue colored surges of electricity.

Now the Autobot leader's chief concern was keeping his newly bonded safe and those around him safe as well; who knew what damage the AllSpark power could do. Mechanically Earth devices not withstanding, Sam's kitchen had been proof of that. Glancing in the rear view mirror, his holo form waved to Ironhide trailing behind him. On the way to a meeting with Capt Lennox's NEST team and that meddling Galloway. Optimus rarely disliked humans but Galloway had made his short list, with his actions towards Lennox's team and his fellow Autobots. Sighing he pulled into a parking space next to the large grey office building where the meeting would take place; from here it was a short drive to the military base and relative peace. Shutting off the engine, he tinted the windows for privacy and cracked the windows. Removing the Stetson he placed it on the console between the seats, knowing its presence would calm Sam. Nudging the bond they shared he was greeted with " Ten more minutes Leo, it's Friday! " Sam came awake at the sound of a deep voice that wasn't his room mates, "Sam I do not wish to disturb your re-charging,. However I wished to inform you I have a meeting with NEST officials." "Right big guy just wake me when you get back " he gave the Stetson a pat and rolled the other direction, grateful for not being dragged into the talks. " If you need anything speak to me through our bond, Ironhide is parked near by and Lennox will be with us. " Dropping a kiss on his human's forehead, Optimus exited the semi-truck changing clothing in mid step.

"Does that work for us too?" Will Lennox asked in astonishment as he watched Optimus's appearance shift from trucker attire to military dress blues, outfitted with the NEST insignia on the shoulders. "Hello Capt. Lennox. To answer your question, no it would not. "The two Autobots (in holo form) and the human made their way inside, grateful for the air conditioning. Taking their seats along a large table in windowless conference room, Will noticed with annoyance there was no clock hanging on the wall. " If this takes more than an hour so help me I am going to walk out" Ironhide grumbled from his place next to Will, Optimus arched an eyebrow at the rumbling growl that was coming from Ironhide Any further conversation was cut short was various military personal filed in the door, followed by Galloway. Who looked like a stork in a 3 piece suit, he did not appear happy to see Will or his NEST team. The memory of being dumped aft over end off the back of a plane was still fresh in his memory.

The meeting droned on for almost an hour, plenty of red tape, forms to fill out and ass kissing on a grand scale. "In conclusion" Galloway said as he took the floor for a final statement, looking proud to be the center of attention. "The military will be notified of any unusual usage of holo forms by the NBE's. Further more if the boy becomes a danger to himself or others he will be turned over immediately to the hazardous materials team. For decon and study." He finished, glaring at Optimus, Will and Ironhide. "It is uncalled for" Ironhide said. Slamming his fist onto the table; making all the water glasses jump and slosh. "Samuel has proven time and again to be a valuable member of our team. He is no danger to anyone. " "Maybe not" Galloway closed in, feeling smug with the Autobots in human form. "That may change in the future, if it does the rules stand. If any of you want to challenge them take it up with General Morshower. "Believe me we will, all of us. " Will said with an icy firmness to his voice that made Galloway take a step back. Optimus mused silently on the turn of events, he had not been given enough time to speak just a few words scattered across the time allotted. And it was clear the humans aligning themselves with Galloway would not listen. "Optimus?" Ironhide turned towards him; they had been waiting to exit the conference room when Hide noticed the commander's face crease in a worried look. "Something is wrong with Sam" that was all it took for Ironhide to use his immense bulk to plow through the crowd at the door. "Move!" he shouted, elbowing people out of the way, Optimus following behind. In the parking lot they found Galloway (who had left ahead of the milling dignitaries) standing on the running board of Optimus's alt mode; attempting to jiggle the window.

From his vantage point inside the cab, Sam was trying to make himself as small as possible. Lacking the other mech's immense size or deadly weapons, he figured his best tactic was to hide. As well as the bond, he'd been awoken from his nap by Galloway trying to force the lock; at the first intrusion he'd flattened himself against the seat. Inhaling the calming scent of leather and musk, mentally he framed the quarry across the bond. Not sure it would work but hoping it did, Sam began to grow annoyed when Galloway moved to jiggling the window. He smiled when Optimus ordered him away from the truck.

"Step away" Optimus commanded, unfortunately the human wasn't responding. Ironhide was growing restless; he could sense the urge to deploy a round or two. "If he's not in there than what is?" "You're hiding something and I want to know what" Galloway continued to fish his hand inside the cab, trying to reach the latch. Not understanding that unless Optmus allowed the lock to deploy it would not. "Now!" It was not a request. Galloway reluctantly stepped down and quickly got into his own vehicle. Hide resisted the urge to flatten it with one kick of his robotic foot, he settled for glaring at Galloway with his holo forms pale blue eyes. Insuring the puny human understood whose turf he had invaded, holo form or not he was not to be messed with. Nor were his family and Samuel fell squarely into that jurisdiction. Satisfied only when the dark colored sedan exited the parking lot in a screech of rubber; he turned to face the others.

Optimus stood next to the passenger's side door, quietly speaking to the person inside. Will approached cautiously, knowing the Autobot was fiercely protective. "Hey kiddo, I brought you a care package. Figured it might help smooth things over. Present events not accounted." Sam accepted the offered box with a smile and shook Will's hand, glad to be surrounded by friends. He sobered up though when he pieced what Optimus had just told him with Galloway's actions, "what if I am dangerous. I mean Bee's told you about the shocking outbursts. I wasted Leo's computer so bad he moved the rest of his gear into the next dorm." Pale, scarred fingers on his left hand, began idly picking at this t-shirt. As Sam began to feel that his ordeal wasn't over, that it was a part of something larger. He glanced over at Optimus, balancing on the running board. Gently running a finger along the Stetson in Sam's lap, Will and Ironhide stood on ground level. Shoulder to shoulder. Radiating assurance, "I promise you that I, we will find a way to help you. Never will you be turned over to Galloway. Ever." The last word resonated inside the enclosed space. With a finality that was comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

The two mech's and their respective humans planed to meet for dinner at a steak house near the base that night, it was late morning. Plenty of time to get settled, "what's in the box?" Optimus asked. Not turning his holo's head from the road, it would have destroyed the illusion. "Don't know" Sam said, grateful to have something to distract him from the recent confrontation with Galloway. Ripping open the flap he discovered various books and a six pack of Dr Pepper. "So you drink the liquid to stay awake to read the books?" Sam smiled, "Yeah that's about right, though you may have to read one of the books out loud so I can get it". "That could be arranged" came the sultry reply. The two fell into a peaceable silence for the reminder of the drive to Holloman Air force base, current headquarters to the Autobots. Optimus flashed his id to the guard at the gate and vouched for Sam, the human was surprised when the semi turned down a paved road. Not heading in the direction of a large hanger, instead making for a two story adobe style house.

Helping Sam down from the cab, Optimus grabbed his hat and laptop before leading the way to the front door. A keypad allowed them access, Sam followed him upstairs. "This house is for the use of William, myself and Ironhide; it is situated close enough to the main hanger. But far enough away for privacy, William has the first floor and the entire second floor is ours." Sam was busy setting his duffle bag and backpack on the floor next to a huge king sized bed, "wait ours. As in yours and mine ours?" "If that is what you wish. I would feel better having you close; of course you could continue your studies at the NMSU learning center on base or have Bumblebee drive you to campus." Sam sank down onto the bed, stunned. Truthfully it would be what he wanted but he was hesitant, wary of trusting what his heart desired most. "What do you say dear one?" Optimus asked as he tipped the boys chin up with his hand. "Yes. I want this." Sam said as he leaned in for a hug which was gladly returned. "You belong here." And Sam realized he'd been waiting since returning from Egypt to hear that, holding his breath almost. Wishing, searching for a place to settle into and he'd found it. "Do I get the VIP tour?" He asked pulling back to look at Optimus, "Of course, follow me."

Optimus lead him onto a small deck outside the master bedroom; it revealed a panoramic view of the surrounding desert. Leaning on the pine wood railing, he let his gaze drift enjoying the scenery. It was different from the East coast, Ivy League environment he'd been in before transferring to NMSU at the beginning of the summer.

Alamogordo, a short drive from Holloman had been his home since early May. Living in a tiny studio apartment had its perks, especially after the crowds he'd encountered in student housing. Not to mention it kept his frequent (and frightening) electrical outbursts to himself. Stepping back into the bedroom, the tour continued on to the master bathroom. Complete with a sunken tub and deep red floor tiles that felt heavenly to his bare feet. "This blows student housing out of the water." Sam said appreciatively, "the tub is so getting used, lots of use." He waggled his eyebrows at Optimus, who smiled in return.

"The kitchen and dinning room are located downstairs; William's bedroom is on the first floor as well." They descended the wooden staircase to the main entryway, everything was a mix of Southwest and rustic style. Sam had a feeling it was thanks to monetary perks from NEST and working for the government. The dinning room and kitchen were airy, several large windows offered outstanding views. Next was the living room, carpet replaced the tile and wood flooring of the other rooms. Several large navajo rugs decorated the walls and a fireplace took up one corner of the room. Looking like a fat, stucco beehive. An entertainment center held a TV and assortment of gaming items. "William has indulged Ironhides affection for the PS3" Optimus said, as if he couldn't quite understand the attraction himself but tolerated it. "That'll also get a lot of use. After the studying is done." Sam added quickly, "You'll have to teach me than." Optimus replied. We have several hours before dinner, shall we retire upstairs."

In the bedroom, Sam let his toes sink into the sand colored carpet. Sighing he flopped onto the bed, almost afraid to mess it up. He settled for shoving the pillows off the bed and burrowing under the comforter. The short nap earlier had done nothing for his exhaustion, nap a bath before dinner. He mused, that sounded wonderful. Further thoughts where cut short as Optimus joined him in the bed, nudging him aside with his hip. Clad only in an undershirt, Sam's interest was piqued. Optimus was glad to find his human clothed only in a pair of boxers, leaning in for a kiss he almost purred. The two quickly picked up where they'd left off hours ago, soon entwined and very much absorbed in the moment. A nip to one delicate ear lobe while his hand moved lower, encircling Sam's cock. He delighted in the pleasure he was giving, Sam gasped and let his eyes fall shut; "want you" was his answer to the attention. Pulling back, Optimus moved into the bathroom and turned on the taps. "Playing in here will be infinitely more interesting little one." Sam sighed and rolled off the bed, somehow managing to shuck out of his boxers. Optimus helped him into the tub, carefully to not get his cast wet.

Straddling Optimus's lap, soaking in the hot water Sam was in completely relaxed; "this is how I've wanted you for a long time" Optimus growled, nibbling at the boy's neck. "Now where were we." He wasted no time in resuming the languid stroking of Sam's cock. Building to a delirious pace, Sam opened the bond and let himself go. Sharing his previous encounters with Bumblebee, those had been cautious. Careful, half awkward attempts by two teenagers. This was something different, powerful, heady. With a subtle hint of darkness, it drove him crazy with lust. "There will be more, I promise" Optimus said into the bond, reassuring his eager lover. On a single command from Prime, Sam was reduced to a shuddering mass of nerves. Being so close to Prime gave his orgasm a different texture, he screamed Optimus's name. Delighting in the feel of spilling himself into Prime's hand, sated he lay against the elder's chest. "What about you?" he asked half asleep already. "Watching you come was plenty for me." He said as he moved his hands slowly up and down the boy's back. Imparting love and comfort through the bond, stilling the boy's rampaging heart beat and erratic breathing. The Prime was worried but kept it to himself, no need to alarm his bonded. Moving to the bed, he deposited his charge and set about arranging the blankets. Satisfied with the situation he climbed in, pulling Sam to him. " A long nap will do wonders for us" he said, kissing Sam's forehead. There was no word from the human, he was already sound asleep. Resting peacefully and for that Optimus thanked every star in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes:- I played around with Sam's family, swapping it for Mikela's from the two films (i.e. distant/uncaring parents). So you could call that aspect AU-ish.

-Mikky is Michaela's nickname.

Optimus was a mech who rarely if ever let his guard down, waking from the afternoon nap he found himself taken by surprise. Rolling onto his back, he gave his human bonded full access to what had attracted the human's attention. Sam was busily sucking, licking and wasting no time playing with the elder's cock. Their eyes met for a moment before Sam returned his full attention downward, letting his lust bleed through their shared bond. Enjoying Optmus's moans, this was the best way to wake up the elder thought. It wasn't long before he came, spilling himself into Sam's eager mouth; a brief flash of blue light passed between them. Quick as lightening it was gone, leaving the two feeling a bit singed, tingling with the post sex let down. "I assume" Optimus said as Sam settled back into his arms, "You learned that from a certain yellow scout". The human laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, what passed for them anyways. "I plead the 5th but will say you do know the mech in question." "Man I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Good thing we're going to a steak house" Sam said as he extracted himself from the bedding and moved slowly to dress. "A horse, I believe is an animal to be ridden not eaten." Optimus said, sounding puzzled about the boy's eating habits. "Trust me I'll find something to devour. Present company not accounted for". A feral grin spread across Sam's face, mentally brushing the bond with dark images. Images of sexual deviance and distraction, which he hoped would come later in the weekend. "I did not take you for the type. There is more to you than one would think." Optimus replied winking.

Dinner at the steak house was a relaxed affair; the four friends were seated at a large but secluded booth. Sam tucked into one corner, literally propped up by the wall next to the table. Optimus sat beside him, the elder's ever present Stetson on the table next to him. Will and Ironhide sat across from them, already enjoying the local pale ale on tap. "Are you going to have room for the steak?" Ironhide asked wide eyed as Sam polished off a small salad and his second Dr. Pepper. "Sure Hide and dessert. I've heard the deep fried ice cream is to die for." "Maybe your pregnant" Will said, which earned him a kick in the leg from Sam and a raised eyebrow from Optimus. "Well the kid is packing it away. Maybe it's a late growth spurt." Will concluded, not saying what was on everyone's mind. That the changes could be allSpark related, he prayed that wasn't the case. "Thanks for the box. I need the books for my English class." "No problem. Your parents get around to contacting you?" Will asked, before tucking into his own monster sized steak and corn on the cob. Sam glanced over at Optimus, who was making short work of his food. He allowed himself to be distracted by the site of the mechs eating; their holo forms could consume and convert the human food. Not as well as other fuels but it helped the mimicry. "No. Haven't heard from them since before starting Fall semester at Princeton. That was a whole year ago, I never contacted them when you guys moved me here." "Perhaps they are worried." Ironhide offered. "Not likely. They never cared before and I was only taking up space till the allSpark made me smart and I went off to college. Mikky's parents helped more than mine ever did. But we're not together so it would be awkward asking them for help." He fell silent, toying with the ice in his soda glass. "You have us, all of us." Optimus said, taking the boy's hand in his own. "Thanks" Sam said and let a real smile play across his face; he was slowly starting to feel at home. Will caught the attention of their waitress and said "This one (gesturing at Sam) wants more." Sam put in an order for deep fried ice cream, the others politely declining his offer to share. "It'll be enough fun watching you waddle out to Optimus afterwards. You may have to walk back to base." Ironhide chuckled, "Smart aft" said Will as he tucked into his second glass of ale. The ice cream was dispatched with military efficiency; Sam didn't even leave the wisps of cinnamon that dusted the plate. He trailed behind the other three en route to the vehicles, mumbling to himself that his vision was growing blurry. Will paused to say something, turning to wait for the boy when he saw him collapse to the ground. As if he'd been knocked down, there wasn't anything for him to trip over; yelling for Optimus and Ironhide he knelt at Sam's side. The boy was shaking violently, sensing what was going to happen next. Will turned Sam on his side, just in time as the boy vomited violently again and again. As the first streams of blue electricity flowed from his body; Ironhide moved Will out of the way and into the back of his alt mode. Will protested the intrusion but kept a safe distance, the blue light causing the mech's holo forms to flicker. "He's sick. I don't think this is food poisoning." Will said mostly to himself, Optimus and Ironhide had moved to where Sam lay. "Who am I little one?" Optimus asked, gently rolling Sam onto his back. "Optimus" as he tried to sit up but was held firmly down by a hand, "Good and him?". He was about to say Ironhide when he vomited again, "Call Ratchet and have him meet us in the infirmary." Ironhide moved off to make the call over his private radio as Optimus waited out another seizure. When the boy had finally stilled he bundled him into the back of Ironhide's alt mode. Not before making Will get out. "I know you want to help William but until we know what that light is. It would be best if you did not come into contact with Samuel. Ride with me instead." Optimus and Ironhide's holo forms settled in with Sam, Will didn't argue and climbed into blue semi. Both vehicles drove off quickly, heading for the base and hoped for resolutions.

Fifteen long minutes later they pulled onto the base, Ratchet greeted them at the door to the infirmary. Gurney at the ready, "Get me an IV and plenty of towels! William! Everyone, out of the way," he groused as Will tried to follow along beside the gurney. He was about to protest when Sam seized for a third time almost pitching onto the floor. Without thinking Will caught him, getting hit full force by the blue electricity and various bodily fluids. Focusing his full attention on the boy in his arms he spared a brief glance at Ratchet. "Does that satisfy you? I'm ok" "Yes" was the CMO's curt reply. Sam was put into an examining room with a "restricted sticker plastered on the door. With Will's assistance, Ratchet and Optimus stripped Sam out of his soiled clothing and into a clean hospital gown. The CMO tossed a clean pair of scrubs at Will, "Go change and get some rest. I will keep you updated." Will nodded and bowed to a stricken looking Sam. "I get new clothes thanks to you." The boy was the picture of embarrassment.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked as he secured the IV to the boy's right arm and checked his cast. "Dead and filthy", he glanced around, only settling down when he saw Optimus's holo form walk into the room. "It is to be expected after your ordeal. You're very lucky someone was with you when this happened." Ratchet was all business and bluster but he did care deeply for those he healed. "I have to ask Optimus. Has this happened before?" The elder locked eyes with the CMO, all the while never pausing to stroke Sam's left arm. "Not in this fashion exactly but earlier today yes. Being hooked up to so much equipment actually worked in Sam's favor, Ratchet ran tests, scans and came back an hour later with the results. Only allowing Optimus to stay in the room and locking the door behind him. Before launching into the explanation, he hooked up a fresh IV bag to Sam. "That should have you feeling better in no time. I see the anti nausea medication is working too." It earned him a weak smile from Sam. Who was buried under two blankets and accepting a third from Optimus, he couldn't seem to stay warm. " An after affect of the seizures" Ratchet volunteered as he pulled up a chair, "You are being directly affected by the allSpark. It is taking over your body, changing your digestive system. The extra electrical activity is over stimulating your brain causing the seizures. How far the changes will go is any ones guess. For now you will be under my direct care and will be placed on anti seizure medication. Along with a new restricted diet. Hopefully that will put an end to any further stomach upsets. Your body is becoming allergic to certain human foods. "You were correct in saying the ice cream was to die for earlier" Optimus observed.

"Sam took all of this in silently, not sure of what to say. "You said" he began slowly looking at Optimus. "I have all of you. Does that still stand even after all of this? Cause you can tell me no and walk away. I'm use to people doing that to me." Sighing, Optimus paused before running his fingers through Sam's hair. "I made that vow to you and it stands no matter the situation or circumstances. You belong to me and always will." It was enough to calm him, give him strength to continue. "It's going to be a fragging long couple of days." Ratchet said as he walked out the door, hoping the boy could catch a break.


End file.
